


Home

by Fibi94



Series: Universe Echo [4]
Category: Designated Survivor (TV)
Genre: F/M, at all, not friendly to Andrea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 03:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15476247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fibi94/pseuds/Fibi94
Summary: Based on Episode 2x15 "Summit"





	Home

To say that Alex was surprised when she saw Andrea Frost coming down from the helicopter was an understatement, there was something about the woman that was putting her off and Tom’s fondness of her was adding to it. She refuses to believe that she’s still holding animosity over their tense relationship back in high school so she pushes the thought to the back of her mind. She shakes her head trying to stop thinking about it much longer, it’s not like her to be that petty, almost jealous, she’s confident enough in her relationship after all to know that Tom wouldn’t cheat on her, and also he knows she would chop him to pieces if he ever did.

She calls Kendra who stayed behind “Daynes!” she’s glad to hear her friend’s voice from the other side, “I’m finding myself hating a woman I haven’t seen for over twenty years for no reason other than she was a bitch in high school.” Alex blurts out. “Frost again?” Kendra asks, she remembers the first time Andrea Frost entered back into Alex’s life. “Are you sure you’re not jealous?” Kendra asks, she knows her friend will deny it till she’s blue to the face but she can’t help but wonder if that’s the underlining issue she has with the woman, especially since Alex would not get into details on what had happened between the two of them in high school.

“No!” Alex says once again, she realizes that the more she hears it the more sure she’s that it’s not jealousy what she feels “Something about her rubs me off the wrong way.” She finally admits to Kendra, there’s silence from the other side of the line “Kendra?” Alex says trying to get her attention. “Sorry, how about you try to befriend her, try and find out more about her, it’s either going to make you like her or find out why you hate her other than the fact that she was an asshole in high school.” Alex bites her lip, this doesn’t sound like a bad idea, and although she is terrible at sucking up she could potentially act like she doesn’t want to banish the other woman to the edge of the world.

* * *

 

Alex smiles at the other woman, she can feel the anger boiling, she hadn’t said anything wrong, she actually said all the right things but Alex still felt like chocking the life out of her she realizes her acting like nothing had happened in their past was what was bothering her the most.

“What about your spouse?” she asks, there’s something in the other woman’s eyes, it’s weird and it puts Alex even more off, “He died last year” she simply says, her voice is a little flat, a little emotionless, it’s as if she’s just stating a fact, no personal feelings behind it. “How?” Alex asks, she’s now intrigued so she pushes for more, “He had a heart attack while on vacations in Vermont.” Her answers were short, Alex was confused with the emotionless tone of Frost’s voice but she now is a step closer to realizing why she can’t stand that woman and at the same time nowhere near it.

* * *

 

“Did you figure out why you hate Andrea Frost?” Kendra asks her over the phone as soon as she picks it up. Alex bites her lip, what she’s about to say sounds crazy even to her but she keeps thinking about it ever since Frost left the room “She has the perfect tearful story. So perfectly structured to appeal to Tom’s caring nature” she says, she’s frustrated and tries to stop herself from screaming afraid she’s seeing conspiracies everywhere, “What you mean?” Kendra asks, Alex is glad she doesn’t call her crazy or dismiss her theory right out of the gate but at the same time she almost wishes she did, “She lost her husband a year ago, the sad grieving widow who told me she lost her beloved husband as if she was reading it from a piece of paper for the first time, no emotion no nothing. Not to mention she looks almost exactly like me!” there’s silence from the other side and Alex is almost certain she’ll hear Kendra laughing soon, but to her surprise she hears a sign “You noticed it too?” she asks Alex is surprised, she thought this was all part of her overactive imagination “You mean you don’t think I’m insane?”

“Yes! And I don’t think you’re insane on the contrary I think you should try and keep her as far away from the president as possible.”

* * *

 

“Andrea told me you two got some coffee together.” Tom says when he walks in the bedroom, Alex puts on a big smile trying to hide her frustration “Yeah, we both had some free time and I thought I should get to know her better, turns out we used to go to the same high school.” Alex turns back to her book, she remembered her very well before Frost reminded her of that fact they never interacted much, given that Andrea was one of the popular girls, cheerleader all around goody in two shoes and Alex was a known fuck up hanging out with much older guys, pink hair and black lips with her life’s mission being the destruction of the cheerleader squad. 

“Really?” Tom asks, he seems interested and she’s feeling even more frustrated “Good memories?” he asks, Alex closes her book forcibly the sound surprises Tom “She was a cheerleader who spread rumors around the school I was a whore so no.” she tells him turning off the light and pretending to fall asleep.

* * *

Alex wakes up the next morning, Tom’s side is empty but this doesn’t surprise her, this was probably the first night in two months that they went to bed angry, or actually she went to bed angry at him. She feels terribly guilty for blowing up on him, she knows that it’s not Tom’s fault that she’s still stuck on what happened in high school.

She gets up from the bed and decides to go see Tom, it’s not fair for her to ask him to banish someone from his life, someone he actually likes spending time with because she hates that person. He never did it to her and she is not going to do it to him.

She finds him in his office, his head in his hands, something is wrong with him and she can tell from the first moment she walks in “Tom?” she puts her hand on his shoulders, calling his name, he raises his head and looks at her, he’s tired, exhausted actually, he looks decades older from the man she woke up next to yesterday. “What’s the problem?” she asks him sitting on the desk next to him, her leg was touching his.

“Cornelius is the leaker I told you about.”

* * *

 

The flight home was a silent one, Tom still didn’t want to talk about Cornelius’ betrayal, still too hurt and angry to process, but to Alex’s surprise and delight he wouldn’t let go of her hand throughout the entire one hour flight, she can see the White House outlined on the horizon as they come closer and closer and feels a sense of relief that she’s finally back.  She can’t stop the chuckle from leaving her lips, it makes Tom turn and look at her curiously “Why the chuckle?” he asks, Alex smiles softly “I used to think of the White House as a gilded cage, but as it came into view this time I realized I’m relieved,” she stops and takes her eyes away from the building now clearly seen out the window of Marine one, and turns to Tom who’s looking at her his attention captivated “We’re home.”

 


End file.
